Alejandro: Boy next door
by Stripes93
Summary: Heather just got a new neighbor. He's tall, young, hot, and his name is Alejandro. He seems normal but what happens when Heather sees something she's not supposed to? Major OCC Rated T for suggestive topics. Heathers POV
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I have to stop obsessing about this show. Alejandro is my favorite characters though. He's just so evil! This is my way of exacting my revenge on Heather and also showing how evil Alejandro really is. Rated T for suggestive rape. Be prepared to see Alejandro at his worst. I don't earn Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro, Heather, or Courtney. Enjoy.**

Prologue

He had moved in a few days ago. I was sitting by my window with my cat Bruiser when I watched the moving truck pull in the driveway next door. Interested, I watched as the movers came out the truck and began to load some things in the house. Expensive things by the look of it. Flat screen TV's, king sized beds, and a giant gold soccer trophy. "Wow," I said as a car pulled up. I didn't have much an interest in cars but I knew what this one was. A black jaguar, brand new and still shinning. "Must be some old rich guy and his..." I trailed off as I watched _him_ step out of the car. Tall, tan, and handsome. He had sunglasses on but took them off to look at the house. He looked unimpressed, like he was used to bigger and better but accepted the fact that he would be living there. He began to talk to an older woman who must have been his mom. I opened the window to hear what they were saying.

"...Don't see why we had to move. We were perfectly fine where we were before." He said folding his arms over his chest.

"It'll be fine, _hijo_. You'll see. Maybe you'll even find a girl around here." She told him and brushed the hair away from his eyes before entering the house with someone who must have been her husband.

"'It'll be fine, _hijo_.'" I looked to see someone a little older than the boy, standing beside him with a mocking smile on his face. "Like any girl would fall for you." He told him and rolled his eyes before entering the house. "Come on, Al."

"Don't call me that!" The younger boy called, scowling. He looked around for a moment before finding me in my window. He smirked and winked before putting his sunglasses back on and went in.

I sat there for a moment, stewing in my thoughts, only word word coming from my lips. "Al..." He looked like an angel at that moment. I should have known though that looks could be deceiving.

**A/N 2: So, just a pretty face or something worse? Comment and you'll find out. Hijo means son.**


	2. I see you

**A/N: Thank you for the comments. They are greatly appreciated. Now I have to warn you that these chapters are going to be really short. I made this whole thing in a day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Total Drama, nor Heather, Courtney, or Alejandro.**

Over the next few days I continued to watch the new family. I learned that Al's real name was Alejandro and he apparently hated being called Al. Every time he looked at me he would smile and wink-which happened often since our bedroom window's faced each other- but our first real interaction didn't happen until three days ago.

I had stepped outside in just my bathing suit to go lounge in the pool in the backyard. I didn't see him until I had laid out in the floating pool chair and heard the whistle. "_Aye, Chica. Tu eres muy bonita_." I looked over to see him standing by the edge of the pool, a smirk on his face.

"Say again?" I said as I finally got to examine him more closely. His hair was dark and long and didn't seem to match his green eyes...that were studying me as though I were a piece of meat.

"I said you look very pretty." He said. I was never the one to feel self conscious but I felt as though I wanted to cover myself up from the way he was looking at me. God, it felt like he was trying to strip me with his eyes. "Ah, but where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alejandro Burromuerto." he said and smiled. "May I sit?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm Heather." I said putting on my sunglasses to feel as though I had a little protection from his gaze.

"Heather. A beautiful name." He told me. His voice was like silk dipped in silver. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he swirled his hand around in the water, whispering something to himself in Spanish.

"Thank you. So um, Alejandro. Where did-" I stopped as I heard a voice call out Alejandro's name. I looked to see Courtney coming into the backyard and smiled at him before sending a glare to me. Of course, Miss CIT would know hottie boy before I did.

"Alejandro, why are talking to_ her_?" Courtney asked as Alejandro stood up and put an arm around her waist.

"She is my new neighbor. I was just being...neighborly." Alejandro said smiling to me. Courtney looked at him for a moment then to me before turning her nose up and pulled Alejandro away. "Until we meet again, chica." Alejandro called out waving at me. I swore he blew a kiss to me.

That night as I was getting ready for bed I turned to the window and saw Courtney and Alejandro cuddled up on his bed. I narrowed my eyes and growled, ready to shut the curtains when I watched Courtney push Alejandro away. I couldn't hear what they were saying but from Courtney's eccentric body movements and the way she stood up she wasn't pleased about something. When was she ever?

Alejandro scowled at Courtney and pulled her arm so she was back on the bed. He said something before flipping over, holding her down. She struggled, screaming something at him before he had finally had enough and slapped her over the face. That shut her up real quick. She laid there stunned while Alejandro shucked his shirt off. He was going to...I glanced to the driveway but saw that the car was gone then remembered that Alejandro's family had left earlier.

I looked back to the window and gasped as I saw Alejandro's green eyes looking at me a scowl on his lips before he smirked and winked at me. I shut the blinds quickly and took a step back. What was I going to do? Wait! I knew what I should do. Call the cops and have him arrested. But...I shuddered at the way he had scowled at me. The look in his eyes said that he wasn't the one you called the cops on and got away with it.

"Oh Bruiser...please let Courtney be okay." I didn't like her but even she didn't deserve that.

**A/N2: Well, well, well. Looks as though Alejandro isn't just all smiles now is he? Heather, what are you going to do? Call the cops I hope! Alejandro isn't that scary...I think. Well thank you for reading the first chapter. And don't forget to keep commenting. Every comment is appreciated.**


	3. I won't tell

**A/N: Thank you all for your beautiful comments. Greatly appreciated. Now prepare for the shortest chapter I have. Oh and I have to warn you that this story is only about...four chapters long if I'm guess correctly. I can't remember. But for now enjoy! I don't own Total Drama, Heather, Courtney, or the fine beast known as Alejandro.**

I was terrified of going out the house the next day. I knew _he_ was out there. Waiting for me with those sharp, deadly green eyes. He was waiting to grab a hold of me, pin me down like Courtney and- '_Get a hold of yourself_!' I thought as I got dressed. '_He shouldn't scare you. He won't do anything out in the open_.' I nodded and took a deep breath taking a chance to peek through my blinds which I had left closed all morning. I looked to his window before scanning around, pleased to see that he wasn't out. '_Probably finding more girls to rape,_' I thought with a scowl and left outside. As long as I didn't see him today I would be perfectly fine.

"Heather," I jumped and screeched as I heard his voice. But how...? "We need to talk," I looked at him and that smirk that he always held on his face was gone. He looked more dangerous, more sinister, more...evil. Underneath that hot exterior was a monster."Now," he growled. I looked around but saw there was no one to bare whiteness in case he decided to do something. _'Not in the open,'_ I reminded myself. I gulped and followed after him to the backyard, standing near the tree that divided my yard from his. He waited for a moment, just glaring at me as though that would get me to admit to what I saw. I stayed silent, watching the sun glint off his silver bull necklace that he always wore. "I know you saw," he finally said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I...don't know what you're talking about." I said, avoiding his gaze. "I didn't see anything,"

"Don't lie to me, Heather. I know you saw." He hissed in my ear. He then grabbed my chin and turned my face to look at him, nails digging into my skin. "And you won't tell anyone." He growled, his voice dead serious. "_Comprende_?"

"Y-yeah..." I said nodding. I didn't know how much longer I could stand there before I just fell to my knees with fear. He let my face go but then backed me up against the tree. He put his arm over my head and smirked at me, leaning in close so I could feel his breath on my face.

"And if you even let it _accidentally_ slip out I will do to you ten times worse than what I did to Courtney." he told me. _'How could something so hot be so damn evil?'_ It was an irrational thought yet I thought it anyways. He then touched the underside of my chin and gently kissed my lips. "I'll see you later, Heather. And remember to keep those lips shut. _Adios_." he said and walked away, winking at me.

I stood there before my knees finally gave out on me, those last words echoing through my head. 'remember to keep those lips shut.' "Alejandro..." I whispered, my mind working a thousand miles per hour. "I...will not be intimidated." I growled standing up. Yes, he scared me. Yes, I knew I would probably regret this. And yes, I knew he was dangerous but I would _not_ be threatened like that. I would reveal Alejandro for what he was. "You do not threaten me and get away with it."

**A/N2: I wrote this thing and Alejandro is scaring me. Heather I hope you know what you're doing. Don't get hurt. But now...what is she going do? Call the cops, tell his parents, or something else? Keep the comments coming people. That's the only reason why I post these things. I like feedback.**


	4. Oops, I lied

**A/N: Once again thank you for your comments. I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I'll make sure in the future to make my chapters longer when I decide to make a new fan fiction. Okay? Good. So now, lets keep reading! I don't own Courtney, Heather, or Evil-I mean Alejandro.**

Making sure I wouldn't have a mental breakdown-and making sure that Alejandro wasn't watching me(but I never knew because he seemed to pop up out of no where)-I made my way to Courtney's. Every step I took I felt like he was watching me yet he was no where in sight. I was beginning to feel paranoid and kept waiting for him to come behind me and ask where I was going._ 'Calm down, Heather. He's not around and that's all you need to worry about.'_ I told myself then took a deep breath. I stepped onto the door step and raised my hand to knock before setting it down. What was I going to say her? We didn't exactly like each other and she probably didn't know what I knew. _'Looks like she's just going to deal with it.' _I thought then knocked.

She opened the door then glared at me but surprisingly didn't shut the door in my face. "What do you want?" She asked, keeping the right side of her face away from my line of sight. She had good make up yet I could still see the bruise that Ale-evil left.

"I know what happened," I told her quietly, looking around quickly. She gasped, stammering for a reply before grabbing my arm and pulled me in, shutting the door.

"How do you know?" She asked facing me. I could see the full extent of the damage and it was bad. The bruise he had left was starting to turn yellow yet you could still see the black and purple through the make up. Just looking at it made me to tear him into little bits.

"I saw through my window. Not everything!" I added as the shocked look began to settle on her face. "Only where he slapped you and pushed you down." She looked at me for a full minute before breaking out in tears.

"Oh Heather! It was horrible." She sobbed. I wasn't really good at consoling people besides telling them to suck it up but this was a different situation. I brought her to the couch and sat her down, patting her back a bit awkwardly.

"There there. It'll be alright...?" I said not sounding too sure of myself.

"No it won't!" She said, face in her hands. "It won't be alright,"

"Yes it will! We will go to the police and tell them what happened." I told her. Her head snapped up so quickly I thought she was going to give herself whip lash. She grabbed onto my shoulders tightly, eyes wide.

"No! You can't tell! Not anyone!" She sounded so panicked I thought she was going to have an anxiety attack.

"Calm down. Look, once we go to the police they'll handle everything. Alejandro won't be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again." I said but she didn't seem to be listening to my logic. She shook my shoulders and looked directly at me.

"No...Alejandro said that if I told anyone-_anyone_, police or otherwise-that that would only be the start of what he would do to me. Heather, I'm scared. He's not like normal people. I'll go outside and he'll be there though I checked to make sure he wasn't out there." She sobbed again and wiped her eyes. "The police can't do anything against him."

Our logic clashed yet I had a feeling she was right. The police would show up and he probably wouldn't be there. So how was I supposed to take him down? "Don't worry, Courtney. I'll take car of Evil-jandro." I said, standing up. She looked at me doubtfully but nodded.

"If you can...I wish you luck." She wiped her nose and sniffled, standing up to let me out.

"Psh. I don't need luck." I said as I walked out the door and shut it.

"Oh, but you do..."

**A/N2: I would say who is it but you already know. Uh-oh. Heather...looks like you're in trouble. Hand in the cookie jar so to speak? What will he do? -dramatic music- Keep reading and reviewing to find out.**


	5. Dinner time

**A/N: Like every chapter thank you very much for your comments. I love hearing from you guys. You're awesome! But now! I have a little game for you to play. I'm planing on writing another fan fiction based on the future. It's going to be staring Courtney and Duncan's kid and Alejandro and Heather's. I need a name for Alejandro and Heather's son. Hispanic but nothing too hard to pronounce. The one with the best name will get a one shot staring their favorite Total Drama character or couple-just no slash. Fun? Hope you participate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heather, Courtney, or Alejandro.**

I froze, his voice ringing in my ears like he had shouted it. "Al-al-alejandro." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. He smirked yet his eyes told a whole other story. He was furious.

"And just what do you think you were doing?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Oh you know just..." I laughed nervously but he was not amused. It was time to toughen up or chicken out. I rolled my shoulders and brushed his hand off me. "You know what I was doing." I hissed at him. He was taken back by the animosity in my words but quickly recovered.

"So I do. Trying to get me caught huh? Very clever, _chica_. But not clever enough." He growled, taking a step towards me. No, he wouldn't do anything. Not in public. Not so close to someone's house. "Fine, call the police. Call the army for all I care. But remember this, Heather. I can't be stopped." he said smirking arrogantly and turned to leave. "Oh, and your family is invited for dinner tonight. Seven sharp." He called over his shoulder. "Can't wait to see you there,"

I bit my lip and watched him go, heart hammering in my chest. Go to Alejandro's house...tonight? It terrified me but gave me a brilliant idea. If we were all in the same house I could expose Alejandro for what he really was. But how? I didn't exactly have any proof of what he did. I would think of something, I always did.

Dinner consisted of baked fish, yellow rice, flat bread with spinach dip, a salad with fruits and vegetables, and dessert was a type of lemon yogurt called crema de limon. "We should eat here more often," Damien said practically drooling over the food. I rolled my eyes then stopped as I saw Alejandro standing at the head of the table, grinning.

"_Bienvenido_, Heather. Welcome." He greeted me then turned to my family. "Welcome everyone. It's nice to meet you all," Introductions ensued and hands were shook we all got to know each other. I wasn't too sure what scared me more, the fact that Alejandro had rapped Courtney or that he was such a great actor. My parents were fooled instantly-even my brother and sister! This was going to be a harder challenge than I thought but I was prepared.

"_Mijo_, why don't you show Heather around before we eat?" His mother said before beginning a conversation with my mom.

"Of course. Come on, Heather. Let me give you the grand tour." He said, grabbing my arm and pulled me along. His touch made my skin crawl and I jerked away from him but followed anyways.

"You're not fooling anyone," I whispered venomously as we went upstairs.

He turned and smirked at me. "Is that so? I think I have your family fooled pretty well." he whispered back then grabbed my hair once we up stairs. He pulled me into a room then shut and locked the door.

"You try anything and I'll scream." I warned him backing up as he stepped closer.

"Heather, do you take me as some_ idiota_? I wouldn't try anything now. But, I pulled you in here to tell you that if you say _anything_, one word, even a hint about what happened and this will be your last night." he threatened me. I laughed once with out humor, crossing my arms over my chest.

"As if you scare me. You wouldn't dare kill me. I don't think you have balls to do that." I said. I waited for the hesitation, the anger in his eyes that I had caught him in a lie but it never came. He only smirked.

"Heather, Heather, Heather," With each word he came closer while I stepped back before tumbling onto the bed. He reached out slowly and stroked my face. "I don't lie about things like that. Killing you would only be as simple as killing a fly. And you know what," he bent down to my ear, whispering each word. "I wouldn't be suspected of a thing," I shivered at his words before he grabbed my hips and hauled me up. "So go on, try to expose me. It'll be the last thing you do in this world."

I jumped as someone banged on the door. "Al, stop making out with your girlfriend and come on. We're ready to eat." His brother called.

Alejandro sneered at the door and let me go. "Shut up, Jose! We're coming!" he called back, glaring at the door. Apparently I wasn't the only one on his hit list. He unlocked the door and opened it, stepping out before looking back to me. "Are you coming?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. I nodded and followed after him, my gut twisting painfully. There were only things I were afraid of in this world: Alejandro and sumo wrestlers. Alejandro had just by passed sumo wrestlers.

I was quiet through out dinner and mainly listened to conversations around me. My mom and Alejandro's were taking about how they had decorated their houses. The dad's were thinking of going golfing together, maybe taking their sons with them. My brother and sister were pelting Jose with different questions about where the family had lived and sneaking in questions about the pranks he had played on Alejandro-I was definitely going to have to watch my back twice as hard after this. Alejandro stayed as quiet as I did, occasionally answering questions when the time came. Every so often he would look to me and smile, winking once. I figured now was as good as any time to expose the sleaze ball.

I reached into my pocket, searching around my cell phone. _'Oh-no!'_ I thought, searching through my pockets for it. Where could it have-I then looked at Alejandro. He smirked at the realization on my face. He had taken my phone when he grabbed my hips. I scowled at him then stood up. "I seem to have lost my cell phone. Alejandro, could you help me look for it?" I asked. He stood up and lead me up stairs again, stopping as he reached the landing. "Alright, where is it?" I asked, poking him in the chest.

"Where is-oh you mean your phone?" He said, pulling it out of his pocket. "Very tricky, Heather. I almost fell for it. But you know what gave it away? You kept touching your pocket when we were in my room." He tossed the phone to me then grabbed my chin. "I deleted the recordings already. You know I didn't give you enough credit, Heather. You're more sly than I thought. I like that about you." He kissed my lips then stepped back. "But not sly enough,"

The rest of the dinner continued as normal, ending with my parents thanking Alejandro's family for the food and saying they could come for dinner any time. "_Adios_, Heather. Why don't you call me later on?" Alejandro called.

"Ooh, Heather's got a boyfriend," My brother and sister chimed up.

"Shut up," I growled before they could say anything more. They both said nothing more and stared at me. I didn't care what they thought right now, I was so embarrassed. How could I let him catch me like that? I almost had him! Almost...I stormed into my room and flopped down on the bed. "Alejandro, you're going down." I growled, beginning a new plan. I would get him if it was the last thing I do.

**A/N2: Originally this chapter didn't turn out like this but I like this better than how I had it before. All credit for this chapter goes out StarReader86 for giving me the awesome idea. Thank you so much! And you should all thank them too because this story is probably going to drag on for another chapter or two instead of the original four chapters.**

**So...Alejandro I think I turned Alejandro into worse than what I wanted but I like how this is going. Don't worry, Heather, you'll get him somehow...you know that is, if he doesn't kill you first. Both Alejandro and Heather are very slippery but one of the two are going to win this. Just who? Just keep the comments coming and you'll find out!**


	6. Got cha

**A/N: Thank you, as always, for your beautiful comments. The naming contest will continue on until Saturday where then I will pick a winner. I've already saw some names that I like but I'll continue to look at all of them. You guys are awesome for participating! Not much to say except I hope you enjoy this next installment of Boy Next Door. I don't own Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, or any one else in the Total Drama series for that much.**

I brainstormed for practically half the night before pretty much passing out. Everything that I had thought of seemed like it wouldn't work. He would see through it or some how it would fail. I was beginning to doubt my planning skills._ 'He's getting to you, Heather.' _I thought as I walked into my room, towel around my body and hair dripping. _'He's starting to make you doubt yourself. You can't let him do that to you.'_ I shook my head fiercely then stripped my towel off. "What am I going to do?" I muttered, going through my closet.

"In my opinion, nothing. You look good like that." I screamed and turned around, finding Alejandro laying on my bed, staring at me. He smirked and waved at me. "_Hola_, Heather."

I grabbed my towel back and wrapped it around myself. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, knowing my face was red.

"Laying on your bed of course," He said, sitting up. I backed up, staring at him with wide eyes. How could he have gotten in? No one was home. Everyone went to the movies to see some dumb kid movie which I refused to go to. "Oh, don't worry, angel. I'm not here to steal your virtue...or what ever you have left of it." he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I sneered at him and threw a clothes hanger at him. "Alright, alright. Chill. I'm just here to inform you that Courtney said you didn't have to go through with your little plan. She said her bruise is healing nicely and you don't have to worry about her anymore."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and he stood up. "Why didn't she bother to tell me this herself?" I asked slowly, fixing my towel before it slipped.

"I guess she just didn't want to bother you." He said then smiled at me. "But there were...minor persuasions of course to get her to say that."

"What did you do to her?" I snarled, taking a step forward. He may have threatened to kill me but I wasn't going to let him intimidate me in my own room, especially not while I was practically naked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about. She's perfectly fine." The innocent look in his eyes didn't fool me one bit. "I just had the same conversation I had with you last night. Just, you know, with a few minor changes. As much as I enjoy this game, Heather, it's a bit risky on my part. What if you do somehow manage to get me caught? I wouldn't be able to do anything against you and personally I'm the person who enjoys getting his revenge quickly and not ten to fifteen years later."

I just stared at him, a bit dumbfounded. Did he really expect me to give up so quickly? I wasn't a quitter and I damn sure wasn't going to give up after he had threatened me. He then walked towards me and I tried to back up though I was already pressed up against the wall. "What-" I then gasped as he reached into my drawer and pulled out the tape recorder I had put there.

"Heather, you should really control your eyes." He said, pulling out the tape and put it in his pockets. "But I do admire you in a way. You suspected that I would come to your room one of these days and were prepared." he smiled at me then leaned in closer. I was really starting to get peeved at him for invading my personal space. "You are a worthy opponent, Heather. So...will you stop trying or do I have to...persuade you?" he asked, grabbing onto the edge of my towel, feeling the fabric between his fingers.

I bit my lip, debating on swatting his hand away or not on account of he could easily pull the towel off. "Fine. I'll stop. But you have to promise to leave me alone." I growled. He smiled and stepped back then quickly loosened the towel from me.

"Of course." He said smiling devilishly. He then looked down to Bruiser and picked him up, scratching him under his chin. "Look out for this one, _amigo_. One wrong move and she'll turn you into cat food." he said then set him down. "_Adios_, Heather. I'm going to miss our little chats." he said and blew me a kiss before climbing through the window and jumped down. I was going to lock that window forever.

I put on my clothes then sat on my bed, fiddling with Bruiser's collar. Before I went to sleep last night an idea had struck me. Damien had gotten a spy kit for Christmas which included night vision goggles, a video camera, and two voice recorders, one of which was just small enough for me to stick onto my cat's collar. I smiled hugely as I clicked the button and listened to mine and Alejandro's conversation. "Oh, you're a dead man, Alejandro." I whispered, petting Bruiser. The conversation may be a bit vague on his part but I was pretty confident that the police could get a confession out of him.

**A/N2: And end of chapter five. Pretty nice huh? Looks like Heather's finally got him and Alejandro doesn't suspect a thing...or does he? Is he really that dumb to trust Heather? Well I guess we'll see. Heather's crafty but Alejandro has stalker status. -Insert evil laughter- Just keep commenting. You'll get your answer soon enough.**


	7. Interlude

**A/N: I have a feeling some people might be a little mad at me for doing this and some might not be. I, for one, like seeing insight as to what else is going on with someone besides the main character. Alejandro for instance. This chapter-between-chapters is a bit of what Alejandro was thinking through this whole thing and also how he can creep around like that. You'll be surprised to find out that no, he doesn't just move extremely fast. But anyways, thanks for the comments like always. I hope you enjoy this interlude and our main story will continue tomorrow. I don't Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, or anything from Total Drama.**

I have to admit that Heather was in fact a very worthy opponent. No one else had the drive like her to expose me for what I really was. I went down my mental list of all the girls I had went through. Sweet, kind Bridget with her love of animals-well something good did come from that though. She got closer to her best friend, Geoff, which caused them to start dating. Next was ghetto fabulous LeShawna. She was a tough girl to get through but I managed-and it was definitely worth it. Afterward came Courtney. CIT, stick up her _culo_, type A Courtney. She was easier to get to than Bridget. A recent break up had her practically flying into my arms. It was actually through her that I decided to go after my next victim-Heather.

Courtney spoke pretty badly of Heather claiming she was mean, spiteful, a bully, and a few other things. Mainly, she was a bitch. That was what had me attracted to her. I enjoyed a challenge and Heather sounded exactly like what I was looking for. I watched her for about two days, taking note that she rarely shut her blinds and had a tendency to come outside and lounge by her pool. I learned much about her through simple observation. Her brother and sister annoyed her to no end. She was extremely fond of her cat. She hated getting her hair wet. And she slept with the window open. Any one of those things I could use to my advantage.

On the third day I decided to introduce myself. She was wary but showed little of it. I could see her watching me from the corner of her eye as I looked down into the water. She was going to strike up a conversation before Courtney came. I resisted the urge to tell her to go away but I knew I'd get another chance with Heather so I told her goodbye and let Courtney drag me away. I then told Courtney to come to my house later on, that I had a little surprise for her. And oh what a surprise it would be.

She came back later on, just as everyone else left to go out to eat. I said I wasn't feeling well but I'd be fine by myself. I sometimes wondered if really was part of this family, they were much too easily fooled. "_Idiotas_," I muttered after they left.

I led Courtney to my room and we laid for a while, watching TV. Before the first ten minutes were up Courtney wanted to know what her surprise was. So I told her: Me and her were going to spite her ex and make him wish he had never broken up with her in the first place. Show him what he was missing. She immediately refused, claiming she 'wasn't that type of girl.'

"By the way you latched onto me I would have thought otherwise," I told her, holding her down under me.

"You can't do this!" She screamed, struggling, though it was no use. "I'm a CIT! I'm gonna sue your ass off!"

"Shut up!" I screamed back then slapped her. She stopped all movement and stared at me with tears in her eyes. "That's better," I said, taking my shirt off. She whined like a hurt puppy and I rolled my eyes catching sight of Heather in her window. I scowled at her then smirked at her surprise, winking at her like I always did. She quickly shut the blinds and I made a mental note to talk to her the next day. I had been careful but apparently not careful enough.

Line skip

I waited for her the next day, watching from the tree in the back. As she came outside I hopped out of my hiding spot and called for her. Of course she wasn't expecting that, she didn't watch me the way I watched her. I brought her to the back and explained the consequences of her saying anything. I could see in her eyes that I scared her and she agreed to our 'deal'. I sealed it with a kiss and left, going back inside. I may have scared Heather but I wasn't going to trust her. There was something else in her eyes other than fear. I pinpointed it out as determination. "What are you planning, Heather?" I whispered and watched through the window as she picked herself up-it gave me pleasure to know I scared her that badly-and walk off.

She wasn't pleased but she didn't go inside. Instead she started down the street...towards Courtney's house. I smiled and waited a few minutes before following after her. "Alejandro, where are you going?" I stopped as I opened the door.

"For a walk," I called back, knowing the longer I stood there the less time I had to catch up.

"Well don't forget to tell your new friend Heather that her and her family are invited to dinner tonight at seven." My mom reminded me.

"_Si, mama_." I said and rushed out the house, quickly making sure I caught up with Heather but kept out of sight. _'So that's it, Heather?'_ I thought, watching her enter the home. _'You're going to talk to Courtney.'_ It sounded like a plan that might work, two against one but there was a flaw in her plan. Courtney was scared of me, even more scared than Heather. She would never go along with what Heather had to say, especially if there was a chance of her getting hurt again.

Their conversation didn't last long, only about five minutes and Heather soon got out, saying she didn't need luck.

"Oh, but you do..." She stuttered my name and was genuinely surprised to find me there. I was a bit disappointed really. I tell her not to say anything then she goes and talks with Courtney as if my warning meant _nada_. I went from disappointment to surprise really quickly as she told me exactly what she was doing. There was so much venom in her voice I almost forgot that I was supposed to be intimidating _her_.

I told she could call the police, the army for all that matter but I would not be stopped. No one had bothered to before and Heather wasn't going to be the first. I guess I can admit to myself that I have become addicted to this power that I hold over people. Over Bridget, LeShawna, Courtney, and hopefully Heather. "Oh, and your family is invited for dinner tonight. Seven sharp." I added. "Can't wait to see you there," This was going to be a very interesting dinner.

I spent the rest of the day going about as I normally did, even helping _mi mama_ prepare dinner. She was excited about having our new neighbors over, especially since there was a girl my age. She knew nothing of Courtney just like she knew nothing of any of the other girls.

"Alejandro, you should find yourself a nice girlfriend." She would always say. Unlike Jose or Carlos I didn't bring home girls a lot and that was a bit strange in my mom's eyes.

"_Mama_, I'll find one when I do. Don't worry about me." I occasionally brought home a few girls, just to keep my parents happy and from ever letting Jose call me gay.

"They're here!" Jose called as Heather and her family came in. We all introduced ourselves and our families quickly took to each other. I played the part of the gentleman, the son my mom and dad raised me to be. My mom then suggested I give Heather a tour and I lead her upstairs.

"You're not fooling anyone," She whispered to me.

I looked and smirked at her. "Is that so? I think I have your family fooled pretty well." Before she could even think of turning around I then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into my room, closing and locking the door. I let her go and she stepped back, saying she would scream if I tried anything. She really thought I was some kind of _estupido_.

"Heather, do you take me as some _idiota_? I wouldn't try anything now. But, I pulled you in here to tell you that if you say _anything_, one word, even a hint about what happened and this will be your last night." I told her and she laughed. At me! I didn't see anything funny at that. She said that I didn't scare her and didn't have the _balls_ to kill her. I smirked and stepped closer to her, watching her tumble onto the bed. I noticed that as we spoke she kept touching her pocket. _'What do you have there?'_ I thought, telling her that killing her would be easier than she thought. I then grabbed her hips and pulled her up, slipping her cellphone out as the same time. So that's what it was. "So go on, try and expose me. It'll be the last thing you do in this world." Jose then banged on the door, calling me that despicable nickname and saying that dinner was ready. I put the phone in my pocket while Heather was distracted then went out the door, waiting for her to follow.

Dinner was normal, our parents talking, even Jose making conversation with Heather's siblings. I looked down to Heather's phone and deleted any recordings that she may have. It was then that Heather looked at me, realization in her eyes. She wanted my help to look for her lost phone and we went back upstairs. I commemorated her for trying and even gave her a kiss before we continued on with our dinner. She wouldn't look at me anymore and I hope that I had finally broken her.

Finally, dinner was finished and I walked Heather's family to the front door, even mocking her for her failed attempt. I helped clean up then took to my room, watching Heather in her room. She had closed her curtains but not the blinds and lucky for me the curtains were very transparent. She had a small notebook and was writing in it, occasionally crossing out or erasing. I figured she was still persistent but wary from her failed tried. As much as I enjoyed mine and Heather's little game I really couldn't take the chance of her thinking of something. I made a note to talk to Courtney tomorrow then pay a visit to Heather.

Courtney, of course, was not thrilled to see me. She nearly burst into tears at the sight of me. "Now, now, no need to cry." I said as I came in. She sniffled and looked at me with so much fear. I grabbed her hand and gently pulled me to her, smoothing her hair. She froze in my grip but I didn't pay any mind to it. "I'm only here to talk. About you and Heather." She pulled back immediately, panic on her face.

"I didn't say tell her to do anything! I haven't told anyone!" She said quickly, her voice rising in pitch.

"Shh, shh. I know. But Heather is making great attempts at trying to bring what I did out there. So I came to you. You don't want me caught...do you, Courtney?" I looked at her seriously and she took a step back.

"N-no," She said, shaking her head fiercely.

"Exactly. And you don't want to lose your life, do you?"  
"No!" She said quickly.

"Right. So I'm going to tell Heather you said to stop trying. And if she comes here I want to you tell her that. _Comprende_?"

"Yes," I smiled then kissed her.

"I'll see you later, Courtney._ Adios_." I let myself out but stopped just to hear her break out in hysterical sobs. Now that I had done that, it was time to visit Heather.

I watched the family car leave, noting that Heather wasn't in it. _'What's the matter, Heather? Feeling anti-social?_' I thought as I moved into the space between our houses. I went into a small circle, seeing what I had to do in my head before I backed up then kicked off my house, turning in mid-air and grabbed onto her window sill then hauled myself up and in. She wasn't in there so I waited on her bed, but for too long. She came back, wrapped in a towel and dripping with water. I cocked an eyebrow and watched her fling the towel from herself and search through her closet.

"What am I going to do?" She said to herself.

"In my opinion, nothing. You look good like that." It was true. I had to resist every primal urge that was in my nature to take her now and forget that I was here to make peace.

She screamed of course and turned around. I took in the sight of her, her naked skin dripping with water, the way her hair fell over her breast, the fear in her gray eyes. She was beautiful. "_Hola_, Heather." My peep show was cut short as she wrapped the towel back around herself. I sat up and explained my reasoning for coming into her room. Naturally she was suspicious that I came here to tell her what Courtney said. It was quickly settled though that I told her Courtney was fine and that I just came to tell her that I liked my revenge sold hot not cold.

It was then I noticed her eyes kept traveling to her dresser. _'Again, Heather?'_ I thought and went to her dresser, pulling out the tape recorder. "Heather, you should really control your eyes," I said and put the tape in my pocket. I grabbed the towel between my fingers and asked her would she stop or would I have to persuade her also. I was sort of hopping I would have to persuade her. I didn't know how much longer I could keep myself from ripping this towel off of her.

She finally agreed but only saying I had to leave her alone. Fair enough. I smiled then took the towel off of her, allowing myself one more glance of her body before I was to leave her alone. Looking down, I picked up the cat she was so fond of and scratched him momentarily then put him down. "_Adios_, Heather. I'm going to miss our little chats." I called to her, blowing her a kiss before leaving out the window. My next order of business was to burn this tape then find Courtney. I couldn't have Heather's body but Courtney was close enough.

**A/N2: Satisfied now? Yep, that exactly what Alejandro is like. He's creepy isn't he? Gotta feel bad for Courtney at the end there. She really doesn't deserve all of what I'm throwing at her. Eh, she'll deal with it...in therapy. So now that you've found out whats going on in the mind of Alejandro and know that he doesn't know that Heather has one up on him what do you thinks going to happen to him? Are the police finally going to lock his crazy butt up? Stay tuned for our next installment of Alejandro: Boy next door. And don't forget to comment!**


	8. Busted!

**A/N: Well here we are the big conclusion! Heather can finally bust that no good, rapist Alejandro. Aren't you excited! After all the threatening, foiling of plans, kisses, and close calls Alejandro finally gets busted! But what's this? A twist, in the final chapter? This is madness! Ah, but you good people don't know that Stripes-that's me-likes to keep things...well it's a bit hard for me to explain so you'll just to have to find out what I mean! -insert evil laughter- Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the comments and names! I don't own Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, or Total Drama.**

My heart was racing as I called the police, Alejandro's warnings going through my head._ '...One word, even a hint about what happened and this will be your last night...Killing you would only be as simple as killing a fly.'_ I shook my head and took a deep breath to calm myself before I heard "Police, how may we help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to report a rape."

I explained the situation and ten minutes later two police cars rolled into my driveway. _'Here we go,'_ I thought as I let the officers in and explained once more while showing them the recording. They didn't say much but asked a lot of questions.

"Thank you for reporting this. If you have any more details that you'd like to report please call this number." One of the officers said, giving me a number.

"Alright," I shoved the paper in my pocket and watched them leave, going to Alejandro's house. I couldn't help but smile as I shut the door then punch my fist into the air. "You will be rapping no more, Alejandro!" I cheered, even jumping into the air. I felt so good, so satisfied. Finally, Alejandro would be locked away and I wouldn't have to see him ever again! "Courtney! I need to tell her!" I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on, walking out the house as soon as the police came out of Alejandro's.

"He's not there," They told me.

"Not there? Did his parents say where he might be?" I asked, biting my lip.

"His family says they haven't seen him for about an hour. You were the last one to see him, did he say where he might be going afterward?" I thought back to the conversation we had and shook my head.

"No. He just left." I said, racking my brain for any clue where he might have gone. "Courtney!" I shouted, racing down the street. If he had seen the police cars he would have most likely gone to Courtney's to make sure she didn't say anything...or worse. '_Please let her be okay!'_ I thought, banging on the door. "Courtney! Courtney open up!" I shouted, twisting the locked knob. "Courtney!" I kicked at the door becoming more and more frantic each second.

"Move out the way," I stepped back as the police officers kicked down the door.

"Courtney! Are you here?" I called as the police fanned out through the house. I ran upstairs, calling out Courtney's name.

"Heather?" I stopped, listening. "Heather, is that you?" I ran into the room gasping as I saw Courtney sprawled on the bed, blood running from her side.

"Courtney, what happened?" I asked, bending down to look at her wound. It was gushing blood. She whispered something, her voice scratchy and hard to hear. "What?"

"Al...Alejandro..." She whispered.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, the police will get him." I told her, pressing the sheet against her side.

"Ale...Jandro..." She whispered before I heard his cold voice in my ear.

"Good bye, Heather." I sucked in a breath to scream but the knife in his hand sliced through my throat too quickly, the sound coming out like garbled junk. "Don't fuck with Alejandro Burromuerto." He whispered, going out the window. The world was beginning to blur quickly, each breath I took sounding ragged and wet_. 'No...I'm not going to die...' _I thought, trying to stand up. _'I won't...he will not get rid of me...that easily.' _Somehow I made it to the door before falling straight on my face. "Help..."

**A/N2: BWAHAHAHA! Yes! I really did that! But don't worry you'll get an epilogue! What can I say, I'm almost as evil as Alejandro when it comes to things I'm writing. 8) You might not like the epilogue but I'm sorry. And guess what? You have to wait until tomorrow for it! Mwahahahaha! So don't forget to comment on this splendidly evil chapter. (And if you can't tell, I'm really bored hence why these author notes are kind of weird.)**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Here we are! The epilogue. We had a nice run right? Our ups and downs-mainly downs. But it all came to this. I hope you enjoyed my little story and hope you read anything else I decide to right. Don't forget to keep a look out on my new fan fiction coming soon to a computer near you! Thank you all for participating in my little naming contest but I do have a winner! Drum roll please! -drum rolls by- Javier! Yay! (You only win 'cause that's one of my favorite names and I like saying it. Hehe. Javier!) So that means **ali101sugar** is our winner-even though you did spell it wrong, that nearly cost you. So yay! -claps- Our prize is a lovely one shot staring your favorite TDWT character or couple by yours truly! Don't forget to claim your prize!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, or anything else for that matter.**

I laid there in the hospital, listening to the mechanical beeps that monitored my heart rate. I had been like this for three days now, hooked up to all manner of machines that monitored, dripped liquid, and a few things that I didn't know what they did. They had put me on a few medicines so the most I did all day was drift in and out of sleep, occasionally waking up to find my mom or dad by my side. The doctor has said it was a miracle that I was still alive. The knife had cut deep into my neck but I was lucky that I was rushed to the hospital so quickly. They stopped the bleeding and managed to fix my throat but the knife had cut so deep that I wouldn't be able to eat solid foods for a few months, until my neck had healed fully.

"Heather?" I looked over, my vision blurring for a second before recognizing Courtney. She didn't have it as worse as I did. She had some internal bleeding but it was fine now, her side had been sewed up and she was ready to leave today. She sat down by my side, not saying anything for a moment, rubbing her side gently. I felt bad for Courtney but I was proud of myself all the same. Alejandro wouldn't be bothering Courtney or me ever again. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly. I couldn't talk so I gave her a soft grunt that meant 'bad'. "Yeah...dumb question." She bit her lip then took a deep breath. "The police haven't found Alejandro yet." she said. I closed my eyes and sighed. Of course. She didn't need to tell me. "But they're going to keep searching." she added a bit hopefully.

I looked at Courtney but she was looking to her hands, twiddling her thumbs. The look on her face said there was more she wasn't telling me. I gently nudged her, looking her in the eyes. She looked away then sighed, sadness etched in her face. "Okay, you know I'm keeping something. And you out of all people have a right to know." she started then looked to me. "The doctors examined me and...they say I'm pregnant." I gasped and looked at her with wide eyes. That thought had never occurred to me. Of course she would be pregnant after that. "I was shocked too. I don't know what I'm going to do!" She then stood up and started to pace. "I never thought this would happen to me and yet...well it is. And...I have to make a tough decision. I don't know if I want to keep it or not."

I sighed and sat up slowly. If I could talk I would tell her to abort that thing as quick as possible but it wasn't my decision to make it was hers. "I know my family and I could give it a good life but...I'm terrified of when it gets older and ask who's it's father was. I wouldn't know what to say." She wiped her eyes then scowled. "Screw that, Alejandro!" She said fiercely stomping her foot. "I feel so...so stupid for falling for him!" Her eyes dried up immediately. "Heather," she looked to me while speaking. "For you, me, and any other girl that Alejandro has done this to I'm going to find him." There was determination on her face. "I don't care how, I don't care how far he's went already I will find him and he will go down." I smiled at her but I felt a bit of doubt. The police couldn't even find him so how was she? She must have read the confusion on my face because she smiled and said "Don't worry. I have Duncan and his family. They'll help me. And if worst comes to worst I have some family that my parents don't exactly like to associate with."

She then grabbed my hand gently. "I'll find him. For you. Get better, Heather. I might need your help later on." She then walked out with what must have been the weight of the world on her shoulders.

_'Good lucky, Courtney.'_ I thought as I closed my eyes to fall into another medicine induced sleep.

"Good night, Heather." The heart rate monitor picked up immediately as I heard it. His voice. I opened my eyes and looked around but he wasn't there. I was imagining it. He couldn't be here! There was no way!

_'Calm down...he's not here.'_ I told myself over and over, letting my heart slow down. _'He's not here.'_ I shut my eyes once more but couldn't help but think I saw a pair of green eyes staring at me.

**A/N2: So, is Heather going crazy or is he really there? -dramatic music- But you know what this means! SEQUEL! YAY! Aren't you excited? And, you guessed it, it's going to be staring Courtney! See there was reason why I put her through all that crap! She's gets her own story about busting Alejandro! Of course the sequel won't come out until I make my other fan fiction. So you're going to have to wait a little while. If you're lucky I'll get through the other one so I can write this sequel soon! I hope you enjoyed my story and tell me what you think of the ending. And I want to hear your ideas on what my sequel should contain because truth be told I have no idea how I'm going to do that for the fact that I wasn't planning on writing a sequel. So let's hear it people! I want ideas!**


End file.
